


Pain

by GutterKitty



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Alternating Perspectives, M/M, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GutterKitty/pseuds/GutterKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when we are betrayed by love? How will we react? Seiji faces the pain of Shin's betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, yay, I discovered this small YST/RW section and I figured I would post some stories I wrote for the fandom seventeen years ago. I haven't updated or edited this story from it's original posting so I apologize in advance for bad grammar or anything else. I was seventeen myself when I wrote them. 
> 
> For this particular story: This story was not meant to express love or the joy of true companionship. This was written to expose the loss and pain one feels after betrayal and the, sometimes, very inappropriate manner in which we hurt them back. **Non-con. Rape. Abuse.** You are warned!
> 
> I do not own YST/RW and all characters are copyrighted to their respective owners. I'm simply borrowing them for my own amusement.

'The sun has become the antagonist, no longer my strength. It's glorifying brilliance reflects my love and I cannot bare the reminder of it's fall.'

A crystalline tear fell silently as Seiji laid his pen aside. A small Bainbridge journal left open before him. He stared sadly at it's half empty page for a time, locked away in some tormented thought. Stirred from his painful reverie as the telephone rang.

Picking up the receiver, his voice sounded harsh and distant as he spoke. "Hello?"

"Seiji-kun?"

Seiji stiffened as recognition of the caller hit him. A lump formed in his throat and his heart threatened to burst. 

"Shin..." He sighed into the phone.

"Seiji, Seiji-kun, I'm so sorry. I.." Hesitance, "Please, please come over. We need to talk."

"Ok." He hung the phone numbly and fell apart inside. 

A torrent of pain flooded the pale yoroi bearer. It was undeniable, unstoppable and it tore at the wall that sat erected around his heart. Seiji's head fell wantonly into his reaching hands as sobs racked through his body.

Shin.

Shin was the pain.....

 

~

Frozen fingers pressed against the ivory button, a bell sounding at it's touch, announcing his arrival.

The door opened slowly and the auburn haired youth stood timidly in it's wake. "Hello Seiji. Please come in." The voice sounded soft and inviting. A facade.

Seiji stepped over the threshold and died. All thought left his mind and emotions drowned out reason. Shin led him down the familiar hallway to a small door on the left and entered. He followed, taking a seat on the primly made bed, when offered.

"Why did you call?" His voice was unfamiliar in his ears. Full of tenderness and weary love. 

Why did he still feel this way?

Shin paused like a startled deer, hastily closing the door behind him and taking the available seat next to Seiji. 

"I.." he began, "I don't know... I, I needed to see you. To see that you're alright. I.."

"You're sorry that you lied?" Seiji finished.

Shin blushed softly and looked away as if ashamed. "I never meant to."

"But you did Shin." As cold as steel, he sounded like a god who had been broken.

Shin turned, his blue eyes meeting Seiji's single violet. Tears creased Shin's cheeks, Seiji raised his hand and wiped them away. "I'm so sorry Seiji. I didn't know.. " Shin was in pain, "How could I tell you? I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want to see you like this..." He sobbed. Seiji sat idly and watched, offering no comfort.

It took several minutes for Shin to calm. Seiji felt the time flow like a river choked full of deadwood. Slowly Shin regained his composure and looked Seiji over. "I, I just wanted to say I was sorry."

"Ok." Seiji watched as Shin stood and walked to the door, his pale hand resting on the knob.

~

Shin jumped as Seiji's hand covered his. As he looked up, mouth opened to respond, he was suddenly silenced as Seiji's mouth covered his.

Shin relaxed under him. Seiji pushed the door closed and roughly grasped Shin's shoulders, pulling in almost obsessive need, close into his embrace. Shin didn't object. His mouth opened to Seiji, allowing his tongue to delve deep into it's warmth. His senses were flooded by honey. Shin was sweet and inviting and he had always found it intoxicating.

Pushing Shin to the bed Seiji straddled the shocked figure and slowly removed his shirt. Pulling Shin's hands to his chest, he bent low and kissed him hard. Shin's hands moved with experienced grace over his flesh. Fingers soft and warm against his cool shin. Seiji shivered, pulling desperately at the hindering clothing over Shin.

It was removed easily as Shin complied, upon the floor they became a pile. Seiji moaned. His hands grasping and feeling the soft flesh of Shin. Moving along the smooth jaw line, Seiji nipped, suckled and kissed his way to a tiny air chilled nipple and licked the small bud. Shin bucked beneath him. His arousal hard against Seiji stomach. Seiji grinned.

"I'm sorry.." Shin whispered against Seiji's hair.

"Shooosh" Seiji placed a slender finger over Shin's mouth, silencing him. "No you're not..."

Shin didn't respond but gasped and arched his back. Seiji's mouth covered the sensitive tip of his erection. He was suckling hard and running his tongue back and forth over the small opening that creased the top. With his free hand Seiji gently rolled Shin's soft testicles between his forefinger and thumb. Patiently riding out Shin's bucks and jerks.

Shin moaned. Seiji broke.

_Ryo's moan. Shin's cry. The door slowly opening to show it's grisly scene. Ryo on top, Shin on bottom._

_Moving together as one. Shin grasps Ryo's shoulders with wanton desire, head thrown back, screaming his name. Seiji cannot move. Cannot turn. He cannot look away as his heart is pulled from his chest and thrust in the blazing pit of Shin and Ryo's love. Why?_

Seiji jerked away, his palm meeting with a sudden sting against Shin's face. Shin cried out, rolling away, his eyes wide with shock.

Seiji's face was red with anger. Reaching down he hauled Shin up, bringing them face to face. 

"Liar.." He hissed as his mouth met with Shin's possessively. 

Shin struggled in Seiji's firm grasp, but Seiji's fingers were locked so tightly around his wrist, it hurt. No... Shin's mind screamed against the sudden assault. He continued to struggle, desperate to free himself from this cruel tormentor, but Seiji held fast.  
~

Twisting Shin's wrist he pushed the auburn boy back into the bed. His body covering the smaller man and holding him down. His mouth roamed with out care. Biting viciously at the unprotected skin along Shin's collar bone and neck. Shin had begun to cry, his soft sobs erotic to Seiji. Between his thighs, his member was hard and throbbing. Aching uncontrollably with desperate need.

Pushing Shin's legs apart he kissed the boy and shoved himself into Shin's warmth. Shin's scream was cut off by the kiss, but his sobs became hard and his breath almost a ragged heave.

~

Shin's pain was undeniably horrid. The sudden intrusion of Seiji's length felt as though it would tare him apart. All he could do was lay in the tangle mess of his bed and weep as Seiji raped him.

~

He was uncaring and rough as he buried himself deep into Shin then slowly, agonizingly pulled almost out. The heat of Shin was magnificent and Seiji basked in it. 

"Did Ryo feel this good?" He chided in Shin's ear, smiling as Shin whimpered in response. 

"Do you still want him? Your precious Rekka!" Seiji smacked Shin before he could respond and dove deeply into his body.

He could see the pain on Shin's face and the anger in his eyes, and he didn't care. Nothing he did would mirror the pain Shin has caused him. Nothing could destroy the trust Shin had so carelessly thrown away.

"How long were you two fucking before I found out?" Seiji thrust again.

Shin bucked in pain and shut his eyes tight, tears slipping down his face. "Seiji.." He pleaded, "Please stop.."

"Why? Shin you bastard. So you can run to Rekka?" Seiji balled his fist and struck.

"No." Shin sobbed, "I didn't mean for it to happen... I love you Seiji, but I love Ryo more... I.. I can't help it"

Seiji flushed, hitting Shin twice more. "LIAR!" He yelled as he pushed into Shin. 

"You used me! You never loved me. And you broke my heart!" He struck out again. "How does it feel Shin, to be betrayed by one you trust?!"

After hitting Shin again, he bawled his fist in the soft auburn hair as he came. Ramming into the swollen bruised flesh once more before withdrawing, the last images of Ryo and Shin fading as he did..

Shin lay silently sobbing and shaking. Drawing his knees up to his body he watched Seiji wipe the blood from his length with Shin's discarded shirt, then swiftly dress.

"Where are you going?" Shin's voice was weak and airy.

"Home." Seiji turned and moved to the door, pausing briefly to look over at Shin.

"I hate you."

He said just before the door shut behind his retreating form.

Shin laid in the blood covered sheets of his bed and wept.


End file.
